Denial and confusion
by EmilyJohnsen
Summary: A Lily&James fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story. All honour to J.K Rowling )

A/N : This is my first fanfic ever so I'm a little excited. Normally I only show what I'm writing to my closest friends ( 3), but I decided to put this story online to see if I'm just wasting my time or if I should continue to write. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic and I have to admit that Lily&James is my favourite couple. Please read and review ;D Thanks

Chapter 1: Denying the undeniable ( I know it's a weird title, but I'm tired P )

**Okay, just get it over with, Lily. You know you can't handle it by yourself. You definitely need his help**

_His help? Are you kidding me? I DO NOT need help from James Potter!_

**Yeah right. 'Cause you are such a good flyer?! **

_Exactly!_

**LIAR! **

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled to the annoying voice in my head. It had been going on like this all day long. Why the hell couldn't it just shut the fuck up?! People turned around and looked weird at me. Great! Now people think that I'm nuts. Talking to myself and stuff. What's next? That I'm seeing flying pigs? I snort low to myself. I'm walking all alone to the Quidditch field on my way to do something I never thought I would do in my entire life.

OK, now I'm officially saved a spot at St.Mungo's, because I swear that I just saw a pig fly right above me. Oh no, wait. It was just James Potter. They're just as thick headed so it's hard to tell the difference. To my huge annoyance James Potter stopped hanging mid air, right beside me on his brand new broom. It took my entire curb not to say anything to insult his huge ego.

"Er, I was just wondering -," I started, but before I could finish he interrupted me. "If I would go out with you? Of course, sweetie." He smirked at me and I felt anger rise inside me.

"Oh! That's not was I was about to ask you about. OMG! Can't you be serious for just like one second? I was actually trying to have a normal conversation with you!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Lils! Please give me a second chance," He looked at me with puppy eyes that would make any girl in the world give themselves completely to his embrace. But not this girl! NO!

I shot him a dirty look before I turned on my heel and strode away.

_Damn, fucking, thick-headed, Potter! He doesn't know how much trouble I had to go through to get myself to ask him for his help!! _

**You should give him another chance you know… He actually said he was sorry.**

_Just because he said he was sorry? OMG! How many times a day do you think he's saying those words? I bet that it's the most used word in his vocabulary. Along with all those cheesy pick-up lines that's never working!_

**Never working? Haven't you seen all the girls who are drooling over him and worship him?**

_How can you not? They're all over him! It's pathetic!_

**Ooh.. Do I sense a little jealousy here?**

Before I could answer my very stupid subconciousness, James appeared beside me. I looked at him like he was an annoying bug.

"Evans, look. I'm really sorry," I could see in his gorgeous brown eyes that he was sincere.

_Damn it! What do I do now?_

**Accept his apology for goodness sake! **

_What?! No chance in hell. What on earth are you thinking with?_

**Your brain**

_My brain? Do not use my brain to produce such crazy thoughts! It's bickering against my policy! _

**Your policy? Aha, so tell me exactly what your policy is.**

_As a matter of fact, I will! My policy is to ignore that mischievous, little Potter-brat until the day I die. I refuse to talk to him more than necessary and our conversations are basically containing monosyllabic words, insulting and yelling! _

**I don't think you're being honest here. Only three minutes ago I remember you were about to ask him to help you. And here we come back to my point, you need his help! So just accept his apology. Is it so damn hard?! **

_Yes! _

**Okey, I'm changing tactic here. Do you wanna get as good record as possible?**

_Of course!_

**So, you obviously need his help to pass the snitch-test, right?**

_Yeah… I suppose_

**So, then you just ask him to help you! You got it? **

_Yes! But I don't understand why it has to be him? __What about that gorgeous Hufflepuff-seeker. I bet I could get him to help me! Yeah, that was a good idea. _

**No, it has to be Potter.**

_But why?!_

**Because he's the best!**

_SO?!_

**Lily, be realistic. You're a hopeless case, you definitely need expert help. **

_What do you know about that?!_

**For being the smartest witch in your year, you're surprising me! Duh, I'm a part of you!! I know every little detail about you..**

_Okey, Okey, point taken! I surrender! _

**Finally! I thought you would never give up. You're stubborn as a donkey! **

_So are you!_

To my big surprise James was still beside me when I reappeared in this world.

"Why are you still here?" I asked and frowned.

"I was watching you having an inner battle on whether you should ask me about what you were about to ask a little while ago, "

I looked stunned at him.

"How do you-? Why -?" I shook the astonishment of me.

He smirked at me. "So what's your conclusion?"

"That I should ask you what I was about to ask you," I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Go ahead!"

"Okey, here it comes," I took a deep breath. I-kind-of –need-your-help," I hastily said.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," he looked confused at me.

My heart was beating like never before and a thousand thoughts were rushing through my brain. Should I lie to him?

_No, Lily, you're not a liar, _I said to myself.

I re-established my brain before I said it again. This time more slowly to make sure I didn't have to repeat it.

"Of course I can help you," he said and to my huge surprise he didn't have a complacent look upon his face. He actually smiled sweet to me.

_Wow, is it just me or did Potter grow up during the summer?_

"So what do you need help with," he asked. I was dragged back from my tasks.

"Er, to get into the wizard university in London I apparently need to have some kind of sport grade, and I chose to catch a snitch within a time limit of five minutes because I thought it would be easiest. But apparently I was wrong. And did I mention that I'm a horribly flier?" I looked at him to see how he reacted. Actually he looked quite calm and I could see that he was thinking hard. I guess he was probably thinking about what to say so that I wouldn't snap at him.

"Come with me," he said and turned around. He took me by surprise and I just stood there dumbstruck. When I got my senses back, he was three feet ahead of me. "Wait!" I said and ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you said you needed help, so that's what I'm going to give you."

"Now?" I said stupidly and stopped.

"Yea'. Is that a problem?" He stopped and searched my face with his gorgeous brown eyes.

_OMG! I did not just say that Potter had gorgeous eyes?!? O_

"No, of course not," I told him quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Lesson

**Denial and Confusion**

A/N: At first I wrote this chapter totally different, but then I suddenly changed my mind and made this way. I asked one of my best friends which one I should go for and she said this one ;) So, here we go. Please R/R :) Thanks

Chapter two: The first lesson.

"This is a snitch and this is the one you're going to catch," Demonstratively Potter held a snitch just a few inches away from my face. I pushed his arm away like it was diseased and shot him a dirty look.

"Don't underestimate me, Potter!" I snapped. "I might suck at flying and know very little about Quidditch, but I'm not that oblivious." He smiled mischievously at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Now show me how to catch the damn snitch!" I demanded him.

He released it and I watched it fly around a bit before he easily snapped it with one hand. Bam!

_Wow, it looks so easy when he does it!_

"So, now it's your turn. We'll just try from the ground today."

_Piece of cake! It can't be that hard to do it from the ground?_

He opened his hands and the snitch immediately spread it wings and flied away. Before I could react it was out of my reach. I ran around in circles and jumped after it.

Potter was rolling around on the field in laugher, obviously finding this scene extremely hilarious.

"Yeah, just laugh, Potter. I-" I stopped mid-sentenced because the snitch suddenly decided to get underneath my robes. I screamed and started to undress in panic. Potter, who had just got up from his little rolling on the ground, threw himself down again holding his hand on his stomach and laughing hard.

I felt the snitch move up inside my thighs and let out a little whine as it got higher up.

"Don't just lie there, you stupid git!! Help me; I think it's stuck in my briefs!!"

This caused Potter to laugh even more, if that was possible.

He crawled his way over to me and his hands reached underneath my robes. I could feel his hands moving up my legs. I jumped sideways and smacked his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me like that, you little pervert." I cried out and looked shocked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted help!" he said defensive back and rubbed his hands where I smacked him.

"Yeah, but not like that!" I answered.

I stuck my hands inside my clothes and pulled out the snitch.

"Haha! I got you little, mischief maker! This is gonna cost you big time. " I held the snitch in front of my face with one hand and used the other one to point my finger at it.

Potter had managed to get to his feet and walked over to me.

"Well done, Evans. Wanna try the same in front of the teacher?" He smirked at me. I firmly put my hand on his cheek and slowly pushed it away.

"Haha, very funny!" I said and tried hard to look hurt, but by the look on his face I understood that I wasn't doing quite a good job.

"I've never thought of that before," he suddenly said.

"Thought of what before? I asked confused.

"Using my underwear to catch the snitch! Good idea, Evans. Who knew you could be such a creative person?" I could see that he was teasing me and decided to play along.

"Hey, I got copyright on that trick! You have to pay me if you're gonna use it,"

"Speaking of paying, you owe me something in return for this tutoring." He raised his eyebrows and looked suggesting on me.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" I looked interrogative at him.

"Something that involves you, me and dinner." He looked hopeful at me.

"OK" I simply said. His jawed dropped wide open and his eyes were blinking non-stop. I slightly touched his shoulder as I walked past him. "This is you lucky-day" I whispered passionate in his ear. I could when I was next to him. My red, glowing hair tickled his shoulder and I could feel his body shiver and his breath become quicker. Then I walked away full of assertiveness thinking that these lessons wasn't going to be so bad after all.

A/N: So, what do you think? I'm not that great with grammar so feel free to correct me if I've written anything weird or something that doesn't makes sence ;) Hopefully I'm gonna write chapter three very soon, but I'm having a little writersblock here. Don't worry, it will pass! I just need to daydream a little bit first to see where my history is going ( I'm daydreaming Harry Potter stories all day long xD). Thanks for reading my story


End file.
